gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DaBOSS0102
Welcome Niko Bellic We list his status as "Alive", please read this and make comments here if you believe we need to make a change. 07:43, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Well I'm not sure. I believe that if she did died she would've been mentioned by Packie as he did with Derrick. The other possible explanation is since that Kate was mad at Niko for not killing Dimitri in the 'Deal' ending and later tells Niko she is going away she would've possibly lost contact with her family and Niko, so it could explain why she isn't in his Lifeinvader friends. 12:02, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Their status is never mentioned in GTA V, unlike Derrick, so it'd be hard to assume they died before 2013. 12:31, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Gerald may still be incarcerated during the events of GTA V. MC (MyComputer) 12:43, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Signatures Hi there. Can you please sign your posts using the signature button when you're leaving a message in a talk page? Thank you. MC (MyComputer) 12:12, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Use of the "Deceased" symbol Hi again. I had noticed your edit to this page two days ago, by adding the crucifix (†) symbol in the infobox for "deceased" characters. Currently, we're discussing that in the Community Noticeboard on whether to use this sign. You can vote and add your comments if you want. Cheers :) MC (MyComputer) 04:54, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :I see that you did not discuss this at the Community Noticeboard, but it's okay. Since the majority voted for Symbol to represent characters' status in the infobox, the following changes are now in effect. 1.Characters who are deceased (Dimitri Rascalov and Jimmy Pegorino) will be represented as , instead of † 2.Characters who are in determinant (Ivan Bytchkov and Cherise Glover) will be represented as , instead of italics 3.Characters whose status are unknown (Donald Love and Old Oriental Gentleman) will be represented as 4.Characters who are incarcerated (Elizabeta Torres and Gerald McReary) will be represented as :You can visit this page for more details. As there are many infoboxes that need to be updated with this, you can help us add in the symbol for characters. MC (MyComputer) 04:19, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Stop. You're making a hard job for the Admins of cleaning up pages now. Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 15:56, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :I have struck through the warning as most of the awful layout on the page was from before your time. However, please take into account the repeated links, especially when you added the news reports following certain missions. Wikipedia tries to use only one link where possible, and we do too, as having so many links to the same pages (especially links that are so close together) just makes things more cluttered. I hope this makes sense. Thanks. Sam Talk 23:27, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Dialogue Remove the italics. We don't put italics on dialogue articles. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 11:40, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Why not? DaBOSS0102 (talk) 17:56, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Makes it look untidy. Dialogue is only italicised when it's within an article - the dialogue article is focused around solely dialogue so there's no need. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 18:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, okay then. Hey man, just curious, is it easy being a Patroller on the wiki? DaBOSS0102 (talk) 09:42, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd say Patroller was the hardest. For me anyway. Tough period. Administration was tricky but it's easy to adjust to since you've been a Patroller. Bcrat feels more responsible but you feel more laid back. Monk Talk 09:46, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Huh. Interesting. Is the path to becoming an Administrator of the staff long and hard? DaBOSS0102 (talk) 10:00, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::: ^Dirty minded joke incoming^ Yeah relatively. There's a few "flops" along the way, sometimes you "get nothing out of it", and other days it's a "hard one all day". But it's a nice feeling waking up with a "hard job to come with it" in the morning xD ;) I'm talking about Administration btw xD Monk Talk 10:39, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::: Hahaha, yeah XD Hey man, in GTA San Andreas, why aircrafts don't have pilots inside them? That's kind of weird, isn't it?DaBOSS0102 (talk) 05:47, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::In answer to your aircraft question, I believe that it is simply developer oversight, since Rockstar possibly did not expect anyone to get near enough to an NPC-controlled plane to see the pilot. Newer games like Grand Theft Auto V do actually have NPC pilots flying aircraft. :::::By the way, since you asked before, I personally found it the most difficult when I was a regular user trying to secure a Staff position, as I was somewhat reluctant to exercise the right that all users have to remind other users to follow the policy, mainly due to my upbringing (I am Chinese), as I did not wish to seem arrogant, bossy or pompous above my rank, as I always respect my elders - or in this case, superiors - unless there is a very good reason to not do so. :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 00:24, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Images Licensing/Naming That image you uploaded almost nice but, your naming is wrong. You should be name it as FranklinClinton-GTAV-WithAssaultSMG". I'm doing it right now. Check here for more information. GTAFan86 (talk) 15:33, March 18, 2017 (UTC) : Okay, sorry. Won't happen again. (P.S. Someone more professional like you needs to describe the Assault SMG's performance in GTA V, don't you think?) DaBOSS0102 (talk) 15:41, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :: Yes. I think but, i'm do not know anything about the performance of Special Carbine. So.. anyways, the another one you uploaded is looking perfect to me. Good job (y) GTAFan86 (talk) 18:38, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::: Actually, it's the Assault SMG's performance I was talking about, not the Special Carbine's... XD Nevermind, I need to ask a quick question, about the Heavy Shotgun, Pistol and Sniper. just because they have "Heavy" on their names, does it mean that they are heavy in terms of weight? DaBOSS0102 (talk) 18:33, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Maybe. I barely know things with weapons. Except weapon performances, weights, etc feel free to ask me anything :D GTAFan86 (talk) 18:51, March 21, 2017 (UTC) RSC pictures Please do not upload and add RSC pictures without adding the necessary stats to the table. See other pages for examples. Monk Talk 09:51, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :I can't. I suck at both math and algebra. You need to help me here. --DaBOSS0102 (talk) 10:04, April 29, 2017 (UTC) ::No maths involved. Simply highlight over the table to get the values. See my blog post. Use this in each field; . Monk Talk 12:44, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Hey Monk, let me ask you something, do you (or any other staff member) know anything about weapon statistics? If so, I think the Assault SMG needs its performance in GTA V described, just saying...--DaBOSS0102 (talk) 14:53, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Nice I saw you were contributing to get RSC stats not only for vehicle, but also for weapons, and I can see the progress of replacing the basic percentage value into the "PercentBar" template, so it is a good help. What I would like to note is that, whenever you are gonna add something to the template fields, try to leave a space between the "=" sign and the intended content, since it looks cleaner in that way. I'll give you an example: Instead of this: |rsc_image =BattleAxe-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG Try this: |rsc_image = BattleAxe-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG Other than that, thanks for the contribution. Have a good day. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:03, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Cam, you're welcome.--DaBOSS0102 (talk) 08:14, May 5, 2017 (UTC)